


Admitting Defeat

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, I didn't know how to end this, clexa is side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP trying to install a carseat  - Doctor Mechanic - Abby/Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting Defeat

You’re a goddamn genius, you were first in your class, you were highly sought after upon graduation, you dominate your chosen field, so how the fuck can you not install a carseat. It should not be this hard, but there are so many straps, so many buckles and what the fuck does that thing do?

Sighing, you puffed the hair in your face out of the way, and pursed your lips. Time to concentrate. You needed to get this done, you were not going to be beaten by a damn carseat.

Abby had laughed, sniggered even, when the box had arrived and you’d said you’d install it. You had frowned, because whoa, that felt like a challenge. Taking the box from Abby, you held it possessively at your side, and raised your head slightly, to try and understand what was happening.

“Why are you laughing?” you asked, and Abby paused, only now realising you were not laughing, too.

“I think I should install it; I’ve done it before, and they can be tricky,” she said, reaching out to take the box. No, this was your box now. No way was Abby getting it.

“You don’t think I can do it?”

“I did not say that,” Abby said, a smile playing on her lips as she held up her hands in surrender.

“I can do it,” you said, your fingers tightening on the box.

“I’m sure you can.” Abby’s voice was supportive, soft, but you could sense  she doubted your ability.

“I can,” you argued, nodding.

“Okay, well you go do it.” There was that smile again, and she totally didn’t think you could.

“I will, I’m going.” You took a step back, holding the box now like it was the most precious item you owned, and started to move towards the door.

“Go,” Abby called, laughing as you headed out, and you knew that she was going to be swallowing that laughter later on when she saw what an amazing job you did of fitting it.

Now, though, you’re thinking you should have listened to her, but there was no way you were letting Abby know that.

This was not going to be your downfall.

You had checked the instructions, you had read them again and again, and yet the damn thing was not fitting. It was loose, it kept sliding on the seat, and it should not be doing that. Christ, there was no way you’d be putting a baby in the seat if it moved even a centimeter. It needed to be secure.

“How are you getting on?” Abby called, and you could hear the laughter in her voice.

“I’m getting on,” you replied, keeping your mood out of your tone. Taking your frustrations out on Abby was not the appropriate thing to do.

“It looks like it’s not done,” she remarked, eyeing through the open door.

“I’m working on it.” And failing miserably.

“Do you need help?” Yes.

“Nope.”

“Okay,” Abby laughed, walking away, and you watched her go. Pride was getting in the way, but come on, this should have been easy!

Easy it was not.

God only knows how long you messed about trying to fit it, but then you heard  another car come into the driveway. That had to be Lexa and Clarke. Great, more Griffins to see your failure.

You heard the car doors open and close, and you called out your hellos, getting one back from Clarke as she made her way to the house. It was a moment later that you were joined.

“What you up to?” Lexa asked, opening the other passenger side door and moving into the back seat to see.

“What does it look like?” you pointed at the instructions of the carseat, and the carseat itself, thinking that was pretty self-explanatory.

“It looks like you’re fitting a car seat, but I don’t think it’s meant to slide like that,” Lexa replied, frowning as she shook the carseat. Yeah, okay, she needed to stop criticising, she just got here.

“Where’s Abby?” you asked, looking through the rear window, and seeing the Griffin women standing on the porch.

“Clarke’s showing Abby the photos from last week, you’re fine.”

“Good, now help me. You’ve fitted one of these before, how the fuck do they work?” You tugged the straps which should have been somewhere but god knows where, and Lexa shrugged in response.

“I don’t know, Clarke fitted ours.”

“Are you kidding me, Lexa?” you groaned, and she shot you an unimpressed look.

“What’s the big deal? Get Abby to fit it.” Please, as if it was that easy.

“No, I said I would fit it,”

Lexa’s smirk was frightening, and you wanted to shove her out the back of the car.  

“Admit defeat, and go get Abby, or I can go get Clarke,” she made to move, and you grabbed her sleeve, tugging her back.

“Don’t be a traitor, Lex.” Rolling her eyes at you, she sighed and looked the seat over.

“Let’s take it apart and try again, we can do this.”

“Damn right,” you agreed, and the two of you set about trying to fit the damn thing properly.

Thirty minutes later, the two of you were out of breath and the car seat was sitting on its side, not secured, and defeat had been admitted.

“I’ll get Clarke,” Lexa moaned, opening the back door and climbing out, and you followed, on your search for Abby.

The two of you wandered into the house, following the laughter and saw the two Griffin ladies sitting in the living room, with baby Alexei bouncing on Abby’s knee. That was a sight to behold, and you paused momentarily. Lexa had, too, and she smiled softly.

“No luck, then?” Clarke asked, catching sight of both of you. Abby also turned, and shot you a smile, but this one didn’t scream smug like Clarke’s did.

“Nope, we couldn’t do it,” Lexa said, moving round to take a seat on the couch, and normally she would be unhappy about not completing something, but her boy was grinning at her, all gums and grabby hands and yeah, you understood why she was not bothered. It was hard to be fussed when Alexei was as cute as he was.

“Well, thank God we can do it, can’t we, mom?” Clarke asked, and she smirked. Abby nodded, kissing Alexei on the forehead before passing him to Lexa.

“I told you,” Abby sang softly, and you rolled your eyes, knowing you wouldn’t hear the end of that for a while.

"I should have let her do it,” you groaned, eyeing the way Alexei was surveying the room around him, all wide eyes and sudden movements with his arms, attempting to get a bouncing motion going but failing.

"No," Lexa began, shaking her head, "you should have said you'd both fit it together. Not only does it save an argument, but next time you need to fit one, you'll know how.” Wait, what?

"Next time?" you asked, and if you heard the fear in your voice, Lexa certainly did from the look she was giving you.

"You think that'll be the last time you fit a car seat? Or try and fit one?”

"Yes," you replied, slowly. What did Lexa know that you didn't?

"Relax,” Lexa laughed, causing Alexei to smile, too. “Abby isn't planning on having anymore kids, that I'm aware of anyway," she finished, seeing the panic on your face. “I just meant, there are bound to be times when you swap cars, or he's asleep and moving him is criminal, so you just unhook the car seat and bring it inside.” Okay, she had a good point there. And now you could breathe easy. “Though, do we need to talk about the baby thing, cause you looked terrified."

"Shut up, Lexa,” you growled, holding out your hands for Alexei.

She fought a smile as she handed you him over. He was a little heavier than he looked, but you expected him to be a sturdy wee thing. You grinned at Alexei, and he tried to smile back, and yeah, this wasn’t so bad.

“You going to be okay with him for a week?” Lexa asked, watching the two of you.

“We’re going to have a great time. Aren’t we?” you cooed, laughing as he giggled back.

“You sure? We can cancel-”

“No, you two need to go, take some time. God only knows the last time you were away together,”

“Clarke was three months along,”

“How do you remember that?” You knew the important dates of your relationship, but Lexa was like a catalog detailing every special moment between herself and Clarke.

“I’m not sure you want the answer,” Lexa laughed, a filthy smirk on her lips, and yuck.

“I know I certainly don’t want that answer,” Abby chimed, coming in, her smile lighting up as she saw Alexei on your knees. Clarke was at her heels, and leant against the back of the couch, her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, as she looked you over.

“You two sure you want to do this? Once we’re out of the city limits…” she joked, though you knew her cellphone was going to be on the whole time they were away, and she’d probably answer on the first ring if you called.

“We are certain, we’re going to have a blast, and it’ll be fun,” Abby answered. Fun wasn’t exactly the word you would have used. You had a living, breathing, sex-blocker; what was going to be fun about be exhausted all the time when there were no orgasms to go with it.

But, okay, maybe this could be interesting. Alexei was adorable, with his mass of brown curls, bright blue eyes, and chubby little legs. It would be fun to have some one-on-one time with him, and you knew Abby would love having him, so you could cope.

“Alright, well, if you’re settled, we should go,” Lexa said, reaching back out to bid her goodbyes. You handed Alexei back over and got up, allowing them to have their moment while you headed to the main door with Abby’s hand on your waist.

“Can you show me how to fit the carseat again later?” you whispered, and Abby chuckled, pulling you closer, her head dropping to your shoulder.

“I can,” she answered, and you softened under her gaze. “We can do it once they’ve gone, and Alexei is down for his nap.” Admitting defeat wasn’t so bad when Abby was there, with her easy smile and tender touch.

“Thank you,” you replied, leaning in to her embrace, nuzzling her cheek, and giving her a gentle peck.

Clarke’s voice clearing made you groan as you pulled back, wondering when that was ever going to end. Lexa was kind enough to hand you Alexei, and then start to say goodbye, with Clarke doing the same to her mum. From then, you moved to the front door and watched them head to their car. They both waved, and then pulled out of the drive, leaving the three of you.

“Now what?” you asked, bouncing Alexei on your hip, and then looked to Abby.

“Now, we go through the long list of routines, dos and donts that they left.” What? Why? Abby was a pro at this parenting thing.

“Is it too late to tell them to come back and collect their kid?” you joked, getting a swat on the arm from Abby.

“That’s my grandson you’re talking about.” You laughed and shook your head, moving back into the house. It was very easy to forget that Abby was old enough to have a grandson, let alone that you were holding him. Snuggling into Alexei’s curls, you wondered if Abby would mind the compliment on your tongue...

“Your grandmother is the hottest piece of-”

“Finish that sentence, Raven, and you’ll be on the couch for the week!” she called over her shoulder, cutting you off.

“I stand by that thought, Alexei, I stand by that thought,” you finished, watching Abby walk ahead of you, admiring her figure as she moved. “Now, let’s go see what your mommies have left us with, and how many rules I can break within the first hour.” You were joking, but given you couldn’t even fit the carseat, the likelihood of you not being able to follow their rules was high.

Oh well, Abby had this parenting down to pat, the two of you could manage the week. 

 

 


End file.
